


hitorigoto

by Anonymous



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - "Eromanga-Sensei", Alternate Universe - Human Genji, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, genji literally calls hanzo onii-chan, into the sin bin this goes, now ft. jesse mccree calling hanzo onii-chan too, well technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hanzo is a university student who writes light novels. Genji is a recluse who doesn't leave his room.At work, Hanzo is offered a chance to work with "Eromanga-sensei", a famous anonymous illustrator that usually specializes in lewd art. But there's something about this Eromanga-sensei that is familiar to Hanzo... But there's no way this Eromanga-sensei is actually his shy, innocent shut-in brother, is there?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is Bad Content (TM). Enjoy, sinners.
> 
> Genji’s probably like sixteen here, but I’m not the Moral Police (clearly), so, like, if you wanna imagine he’s Sagiri’s canon age that’s your prerogative. I still tagged it Underage.

“ _High School Dragon-Slayer_ _4_ has been flying off the shelves, Shimada-sensei,” Izumi said, pulling up a sales chart on her desktop monitor. “A best-seller on all the charts that rank light novels, too.”

“Hm.” Hanzo tapped his tablet pen against his agent’s desk absently.

“Now, about volume five...”

“This does not sound like good news.” Hanzo’s expression pinched. “Has it been rejected? Does it need more editing? I will do what is necessary.”

“Oh, not at all, Shimada-sensei, your work is as great as ever! But today we received a message from a new artist—who is very popular, very sought after—that they would like illustrate the upcoming volume.” Izumi smiled brightly and switched to a hyper-saturated webpage.

 _EROMANGA-SENSEI!_ the title screams in neon green text over pastel pink. A mint-colored chibi of Super Sentaiman lurks in the corner of the page, jumping to some imaginary beat. _I’m EROMANGA-SENSEI and I’m Japan’s #1 Illustrator!_

“They are the most popular illustrator in the industry right now, Shimada-sensei. To collaborate with them is a guaranteed success!”

The first post on the site almost makes Hanzo’s stony expression crack. It was Yoriko, the lead character in _High School Dragon-Slayer_ , in a shredded and skimpy version of her school uniform, sensually posed in a classroom. _I am Masashige Shimada-sensei’s number one fan! Yoriko-chan is so cute, don’t you think? The last battle between Yoriko-chan and the Great Dragon was amazing. I would love to draw for Shimada-sensei’s next novel!_

“This art... is lewd,” Hanzo finally said, closing the page. “My works are not lewd.”

“Oh, they already sent us a portfolio of work. Here!” The next page Izumi brings up is drawn just as detailed as the last, but far less sexual—just Yoriko and her signature weapon, a massive sword. Following that illustration is a battle scene—all nine of the Dragon-Slayers, battling against a horde of the wraiths from the first book. “They said they didn’t want their pen name to scare you off!”

“Hm.” It was well-drawn, Hanzo had to admit. Beautifully drawn, really. His characters looked vibrant and lively. Their costumes were perfectly rendered, accurate to the last detail. “You said they were popular?”

Izumi nodded. A new page popped up on the monitor: sales charts, search term popularity, webpage views. “Eromanga-sensei’s book of original artwork was released earlier this year and has stayed at the top of the charts for seven months straight. Their blog is one of the most viewed art blogs in the country, and the most-viewed eromanga blog.”

It would be good for sales. Volume five of _High School Dragon-Slayer_ was to be the conclusion of the series, and while an anime adaptation was being discussed, Hanzo knew it would never happen if volume five didn’t break his past sales records. He might be able to eke by financially this year without having to write constantly if he could just get that adaptation.

“I accept. Send Eli Nishkino-sensei my thanks for illustrating the past volumes so wonderfully, please. Thank you, Izumi-san.” Hanzo slid his tablet pen back into its holder, his tablet back into his bag, and bowed.

“I will message Eromanga-sensei immediately! Have a good day, Shimada-sensei!”

“You as well, Izumi-san.”

* * *

The house was, as always, quiet when Hanzo got home.

“ _Tadaima_ ,” Hanzo mumbled as he toed his shoes off. He’d given up anticipating a reply many months ago, but he still trudged upstairs anyway, knocking on the door at the top.

GENJI’S ROOM, declared the little green bird-shaped sign on the door. It had been a gift from Hanzo’s father when Genji had moved in.

“Are you hungry?” Hanzo leaned against the door with a heavy sigh. The breakfast tray he’d left for Genji had been pushed against the wall, dirty dishes neatly stacked.

Two thuds echo on the near wall. _Yes_ , in the knocking language that Hanzo had been forced to create when he realized that his new brother had no intention of ever leaving his room or talking to him.

“Okay.” Hanzo picked up the tray with a sigh.

Genji had lived with Hanzo for over a year now—since Sojiro Shimada had decided that he couldn’t care for his son after his second wife (and Genji’s mother) died, and that instead Hanzo, who’d lived on his own since he started high school, would have to take of Genji.

At their first meeting, Hanzo had been enthralled with his new brother, who was painfully shy and barely looked up from the floor, clinging desperately to the only thing that Sojiro had allowed him to take with him—a Sentaiman figurine. Genji had whispered his hello so quietly Hanzo had had to strain to hear it. He had just looked so small and young.

That enthrallment hadn’t ended, thought the slowly-building frustration wasn’t helping. Hanzo did everything for Genji, and in return Genji met him with silence and a locked door.

“Is there anything you would like for dinner?” Still, Hanzo couldn’t help hoping that if he just kept trying, eventually Genji would venture out.

A note slid out from underneath the door. _Chicken curry._

“Fine,” Hanzo sighed, and headed back downstairs.

* * *

The blinking of the cursor was taunting him, Hanzo was certain. With a sigh, he clicked out of Word and pulled up his browser. If he couldn’t write, he could at least find out more about this Eromanga-sensei that he was going to be working with.

A flashing pop-up in pastel green met Hanzo when he opened the page. _EROMANGA-SENSEI IS STREAMING RIGHT NOW! JOIN THE FUN?_

Shrugging, Hanzo clicked on the link the pop-up gave.

The main video seemed to be of a drawing program, where Eromanga-sensei had started sketching out a few guidelines. In the corner, though, was a small video feed of a dark bedroom, where Eromanga-sensei themselves could be seen. Oddly enough, Eromanga-sensei was wearing a plastic Super Sentaiman mask over their face.

“—I don’t like drawing so much lewd stuff, you all just keep requesting I draw it!” Even more oddly, Eromanga-sensei’s voice was heavily distorted. “Perverts! Anyway, today I’m drawing Maki-chan from Masashigo Shimada-sensei’s _High School Dragon-Slayer_. She’s so cute, don’t you think? She was my favorite, I hate that Shimada-sensei had to kill her off, but it is a battle-based series, so I guess it had to happen. Oh, and yes, I did get the illustration position on the next volume!”

Hanzo huffed. Maki had been quite popular with the fans, but her death was motivator for Yoriko’s revenge arc in volume four. The comments in the chat that popped up over the stream seemed to have latched onto the mention of _High School Dragon-Slayer_.

_Is Shimada-sensei really an old man?_

_Congratulations! I will be sure to buy it now!_

_I heard Shimada-sensei was actually a high school girl, is that true?_

“I don’t know! I haven’t met him in real life. But with such a stuffy pen name, I bet he’s really some sort of career man who works in an office all day.” Slowly, Maki was taking shape on the main screen, posed on her hands and knees in a white bikini.

“I am not stuffy,” Hanzo mumbled to himself. Sojiro was stuffy. His mother—as much as he had loved her—was stuffy. He was… careful. Calculating. At worst, too safe. But not stuffy.

_Did you get my present yet, Eromanga-sensei? Korean mail is so slow, sorry!_

“Oh, yeah! Let me show the rest of you!” Eromanga-sensei stood up, out of frame. “Give me a minute!”

Hanzo zoomed his page in, trying to see what sort of room Eromanga-sensei could live in.

He froze.

There, in the background, on the floor beside the door was the same dinner tray that Hanzo had made his brother two hours ago.

“No,” Hanzo hissed. “No.”

But the tray even still had the little note that Hanzo had left for Genji on it, propped up by a now-empty rice bowl. _I am going to the grocery store tomorrow. If you would like anything, please tell me. Love, your brother._

 The entire room looked a little more familiar now, too—there was a promotional poster for _High School Dragon-Slayer_ that Hanzo had given to Genji when Genji had asked him to pick up the then-most recent volume from the bookstore. There was Genji’s laundry in the blue basket in a corner. There, just barely out of frame, was the Super Sentaiman figure that Genji had been holding the first time Hanzo had ever met Genji.

Eromanga-sensei—Genji, his innocent younger brother—stepped back into view, holding another Super Sentaiman figure, this one posed dramatically mid-punch. “He was an exclusive variant at a Korean con—thank you, D.Va. He’s amazing.”

_You really love Sentaiman, don’t you?_

_Aw you’re welcome! <3 It was no trouble. _

_Do you go to conventions?_

_You could a meet-up at Comiket for your fans!_

“I don’t like crowds, you all know that.” Genji—Eromanga-sensei started drawing again, adding in color now. “But I signed some artbooks and prints that will be for sale at the Koizumi Publishing booth at Comiket, if you are going.”

Hanzo just watched his brother—his reclusive, innocent younger brother—draw, shell-shocked.

His brother was Eromanga-sensei.

His brother drew lewd artwork.

His brother drew lewd artwork and was famous for drawing it.

“There, all finished! Thank you all for talking with me. I’ll be streaming on Thursday, too, so leave some requests and maybe I’ll draw it—but nothing too lewd! Bye!”

But the stream didn’t end, and while the drawing vanished from the main screen and the audio was muted, Genji was still visible in the bottom corner, stretching as he stood up, back to the camera.

Genji unzipped the oversized green hoodie with a sigh, shrugging it off, and tossed the Sentaiman mask to the side.

“No,” Hanzo hissed again.

Genji tugged the hem of his shirt up, and there was his back—lean and smooth, finely muscled. Hanzo’s mouth was suddenly very, very dry.

 _Pervert_ , Hanzo thought to himself. Going to watch his brother—his cute, shy little brother who was apparently not at all innocent, if his artwork was anything to go by—strip like some terrible sister complex anime.

His brother. His brother who was stripping on stream, unintentionally. To an audience of thousands.

Hanzo’s dry mouth suddenly was the least of his worries.

He immediately bolted out of his room, nearly slipping in his socks on the wooden floor. “Genji!” he shouted. “Genji!”

He pounded at the door, panicking, falling to his knees. “Genji!”

Slowly, Genji opened the door, poking his head out. “Onii-chan?”

Hanzo collapsed against the wall with a sigh of relief. Genji still had his pants on, at least. “You’re still streaming!”

Genji blinked down at him, brow furrowing. “Hm?”

“You’re still streaming! On your blog!”

Slowly, realization creeped over Genji’s face, coloring him bright pink. “M-my blog?”

“Your blog—Eromanga-sensei.” Hanzo was still too out of breath to form full sentences.

“Eromanga-sensei?” Genji desperately looked around the hallway, searching for somewhere to rest his eyes. “I don’t know anybody called that.” He started to pull the door closed, but Hanzo leapt back to his feet and shoved his foot in the doorway before Genji could get it closed.

“Move!” Genji shouted, slamming the door repeatedly against Hanzo’s foot. “Move! Move!”

“Your work is excellent!” Hanzo said. “The illustration you just did was really cute.”

Genji froze, grip loosening on the door. “O-oh?”

It was quiet for a moment, just the two of them in a momentary truce.

Hanzo could feel his face burning, the finished illustration of Maki lurking in his thoughts. “Yes. Your work is….” He looked down at the floor. “You work was very sexy!”

“No!” Genji screamed, louder than Hanzo has ever heard before. “No!” With a surprisingly amount of strength, he slams the door closed.

“We are not done!” Hanzo yelled back. “I deserve answers!”

“Go away!” Genji’s voice was muffled by the door.

“Genji!”

“Go away!”

Hanzo has to admit, it was not an undeserved reaction. But how was he supposed to work with Eromanga-sensei now? How was he supposed to be a professional?

How could he even focus when half of his brain was still replaying the moment that his brother had taken off his shirt?

“Okay,” Hanzo sighed, and slowly started trudging back downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse propped himself over Hanzo with a single hand, grinning. “You smell so nice, nii-san,” he sighed dramatically.   
> “What are you doing, Jesse?” Hanzo asked, trying not to squirm under the weight of Jesse’s stare.   
> Jesse just giggled. “Nii-san, you’re getting all flustered for me again.” He leaned in deeper, until their noses brushed. “Hey nii-san... Have you ever... kissed anyone before?”  
> There was a loud crashing noise from upstairs, and Jesse stood up straight, snatching Hanzo’s phone from his hand with a victorious fist pump.  
> “Shimada-kun! It’s nice to meet you! I’m Jesse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now ft. jesse mccree saying “i love dick” in a school uniform speaking japanese  
> also now with 100% more wildly out of character genji (if you want an explanation to make u feel better about that, just imagine it’s because he probably was a little shit before he got all emo and robotic)

Someone was ringing their doorbell.

In all the years that Hanzo had lived in this house, his doorbell only ever rang when there was a package delivery. Sojiro always let himself in, and Hanzo had never had any friends close enough to come over at random.

It was most suspect.

Hanzo peered out of the peephole, eyes narrowed, expecting one of his father’s messengers. Maybe something had happened to Sojiro?

But it wasn’t a yakuza messenger at all. It was a foreign boy around Genji’s age in a black formal school uniform. “Shimada-kun,” the boy sing-songed in a heavy American accent. “Shimada-kun, are you home?”

Slowly, Hanzo opened the door. “May I help you?”

The boy brightened. “I’m Jesse McCree, Genji Shimada’s classmate!”

“Classmate?” Hanzo said suspiciously. He’d filed for medical absence for Genji with doctor’s notes that Sojiro provided, every semester saying Genji had a valid reason why he never could attend class.

“I’m the class representative!” Jesse said loudly, beaming. Americans, Hanzo thought disdainfully. “Are you Shimada-kun’s brother?”

“Yes,” Hanzo said slowly. “I am.”

Jesse stepped in closer, far too close to Hanzo for his liking. “Huh. But you’re only, like, half-brothers, right? And you live all alone with your little brother. Is that... okay?” He tapped his bottom lip.

“Our father is just almost never home.” On a technicality, it was true: the house was owned by Sojiro.

Jesse made a contemplative noise, then leaned over, trying to see into the house. Hanzo quickly blocked him, trying to seem as casual as possible. “It was Makuree-san, right?” Hanzo said quickly.

“Oh, just call me Jesse, I know it’s hard to pronounce McCree in Japanese,” Jesse said.

“Then, Jesse-san–” started Hanzo.

“That’s no good! I want to get along with you, his big brother, too. Don’t bother with all those honorifics!” Jesse interrupted. “Just call me Jesse.”

“Well then, nice to meet you, Jesse,” Hanzo said reluctantly.

“Yup!” Jesse beamed again.

“Why are you here?” Hanzo asked. He was getting rather impatient.

Jesse’s smile faded quickly, and he took a step back. “Now this is strange,” he said, popping the top button of his black uniform jacket. “There can’t be any boys who don’t fall in love with me at first sight. I’m cute and foreign... Do you not like boys?”

Hanzo flushed. “What? I could never fall in love this fast.”

“Hm,” Jesse sighed, folding his arms over his chest.

 _You fool_ , Hanzo thought. _Every day, I get to wash the underwear of my little brother, a much cuter boy than you. There’s no way I’d fall for any man at first sight._

“If you don’t react to me, then your dick really must be useless,” Jesse said.

Hanzo was pulled out of his thoughts immediately. “What did you say? Did you... Did you just say ‘dick’?”

“I did. Is there something wrong with that?” Jesse tilted his head. “Dicks,” he repeated. “Dicks! I love them!”

Hanzo’s flush deepened, his face hot. “L-love? Dicks?”

“Yes!” Jesse said, in a completely matter-of-fact tone. “Dicks! Everyone my age loves dicks.” His gaze slowly dropped lower on Hanzo’s body, and Hanzo scrambled to cover his crotch with his hands.

“No,” Hanzo scolded, trying to sound imposing.

“I’m sure your brother loves dicks, too,” Jesse said reassuringly.

“What has happened to America? To Japan?”

“Everyone loves dicks,” Jesse droned on. “Even your brother.”

“Enough! That is impossible!” Hanzo shouted.

Jesse’s serious expression cracked, and he burst into laughter. “It was just a joke!”

Hanzo straightened up, forcing on his most business-like face. “What did you come here for, Jesse?”

“I came here to get Genji Shimada-kun to go to school!”

* * *

“This is a really cool calendar,” Jesse said, staring at the High School Dragon-Slayer calendar that Hanzo had gotten from a bookstore as a post-signing gift.

“Yes. It’s–hm–It’s from a novel I like,” Hanzo said quickly.

“Oh, it’s not Shimada-kun’s, but yours, nii-san?” Jesse asked, turning towards Hanzo. “Are you one of those otaku?”

Hanzo’s grip tightened on the plate he’d been getting from the cabinet. “Yes.” Better to let the loud American think he was an otaku than reveal the truth. “Please, do not call me brother. You can call me Hanzo.”

“It’s okay, nii-san, I’m also a big otaku too! I’ve always read a lot of manga and light novels!” Jesse flopped onto the sofa gracelessly.

“Really?” Americans, in Hanzo’s experience, regardless of geographic location, usually didn’t tend to read light novels. “What do you read?”

“Oh yeah! I love stuff like ‘One Piece’!”

 _Of course_ , Hanzo thought. “I see. I enjoy popular titles as well.”

Jesse glanced around the living room as he sat up straighter. “Is Shimada-kun’s room on the second floor?”

“Yes,” Hanzo said without thinking.

Jesse rolled back to his feet, tugging his uniform into place. “Alright, then, I’ll just say hello,” he started, pacing towards the staircase.

Hanzo quickly grabbed him by the shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. “Just let me speak to him, first.”

Jesse looked confused, but obediently sat back down on the sofa. “Alright, I guess,” he sighed.

* * *

Hanzo hesitantly knocked on Genji’s door. “Genji? You have a classmate here to talk to you.”

There was no answer. Of course not. Genji was still rather angry with him, why would he want to talk now?

Hanzo was startled when his cell phone started ringing, and he fished it out of his pocket.

UNKNOWN NUMBER.

Hanzo answered it anyway. “Hanzo Shimada speaking. Who is this?”

“It’s me,” the caller hissed.

“Genji?” Hanzo whispered back.

“Yes, idiot.”

“Why are you calling me when we’re both in the house?”

“It’s the only way I can talk to you without opening the door,” Genji said, as if that was explanation enough.

“How did you even get my phone number?” Hanzo asked.

“Anyway, what’s the meaning of this, onii-chan?”

“The representative from your class is here. He wants to talk to you,” Hanzo said, cautiously looking back downstairs. The door to the living room was still shut, and he couldn’t hear anything suspicious.

“Why did you let him inside our house?” Genji whined, suddenly so loud Hanzo reeled from it. “You idiot!”

“I thought you might come out of your room–”

“No way! No! Never! No!” Genji shouted. Hanzo held the phone away from his ear until the yelling had ceased. “Chase them out of here!”

“You could talk to him by phone,” Hanzo suggested calmly.

“No!” shouted Genji again.

“I can’t simply kick him out, Genji. If you will not speak to him, I must at least listen to what he has to say.”

“Fine,” Genji huffed. “Wait a minute. Is the class rep a boy?”

* * *

“Sorry for making you wait,” Hanzo said, shutting the living room door behind himself. Jesse was flipping through his phone, looking bored.

“ _I’ll give you orders on what to say, okay?_ ” Genji murmured into the earpiece he’d stuffed in his brother’s ear.

“Where’s Shimada-kun?” Jesse asked, glancing behind Hanzo. “I thought you went up to call him down?”

“I did, but...” Hanzo trailed off, shrugging.

“But?” Jessed pressed.

“He won’t leave his room. There is nothing we can do!”

“Don’t say that so confidently,” Jesse said, sliding his phone into his pocket. “To think, he just won’t leave his room... Nii-san, do you think it’s okay to stay this way?” Jesse peered up at Hanzo from his perch on the edge of the couch.

“Please, stop calling me that. But of course I don’t think so. For the past year I have done what I can to get him out of there.”

“Then we both want the same thing!” Jesse clapped his hands together with a lopsided grin.

“I suppose so,” Hanzo said hesitantly.

“Then let’s work together, nii-san! We’ll call it the ‘Alliance to Drag Shimada-kun out of His Room’!” Jesse patted the cushion next to him on the sofa. “Come on, sit down with me.”

Hanzo flushed, earpiece suddenly heavier in his ear as he stiffly took a seat, trying to keep his head forwards so that Jesse couldn’t see the earpiece.

“What’s wrong, nii-san? Your face is all red.”

“ _Calling you brother..._ ” Genji hissed. _“How annoying. What’s with him?_ ” When Hanzo didn’t answer, Genji huffed. “ _What’s with you, too, onii-chan? You’re such an idiot._ ”

“Aw! You’re so cute, nii-san!” Jesse tugged at Hanzo’s ponytail with a grin. “Why are you blushing so much?”

“ _Idiot. I’m sure you’re being all spoony with him. You’re the worst_.” There was a stutter to Genji’s voice that Hanzo didn’t quite understand how to interpret.

“Why do you want Genji to go to school so badly?” Hanzo asked.

“I like making new friends,” Jesse said. “After I moved here from America, I became friends with everyone in my year.”

“Everyone?” Hanzo’s jaw dropped a little. How could such a grating personality make friends?

“Well, everyone except for Shimada-kun. And so I’m totally passionate about getting Shimada-kun to come to school, so we can be friends!” Jesse’s expression was stone-serious.

“ _I hate that type,_ ” Genji said. “ _A hypocrite who forces their kindness on everyone else_.”

“What specifically are you going to do?” asked Hanzo.

Jesse leaned closer, hand almost on top of Hanzo’s upper thigh. “Nii-san, do you know what exactly Shimada-kun is doing all alone in his room?”

Hanzo recoiled slightly. “He’s anemic, so he sleeps frequently.” Again, it was not totally untrue: the medical paperwork Hanzo sent into the school every semester said that Genji’s anemia was so severe he couldn’t possibly attend class.

“Usually when people are spending so much time in their rooms, they’re on the computer. So here’s my secret plan!”

“Secret plan?” said Hanzo doubtfully.

“Cancel your internet!” Jesse said. “Let’s call your provider right now, and cut out the root of all that evil!” He clapped at his own idea. “It’s a perfect plan!”

The scream that echoed through the earpiece deafened Hanzo in his left ear. “Onii-chan, please!” Hanzo shook his head, trying to stop the ringing in his eardrum.

“What was that sound, just now?” Jesse’s eyes narrowed at Hanzo.

“It’s nothing,” Hanzo said, trying to force a casual expression as he pressed his palm over the ear piece.

A smile slid across Jesse’s face slowly, and he stood up, looming over where Hanzo sat on the sofa. “I see.” He leaned over, hovering over Hanzo. “Shimada-kun, you’re listening, aren’t you?”

“ _Come on, onii-chan, bluff your way out of this_ ,” said Genji.

“Don’t ask for the impossible,” Hanzo sighed, tugging his phone out of his pocket and preparing to hit the End Call button.

Jesse quickly covered the screen with his palm, bending closer so that the earpiece could pick his voice up more clearly. “Shimada-kun, if you end the call now you might regret it, you know?” he murmured.

“ _What is this wench saying?_ ”

Jesse propped himself over Hanzo with a single hand, grinning. “You smell so nice, nii-san,” he sighed dramatically.

“What are you doing, Jesse?” Hanzo asked, trying not to squirm under the weight of Jesse’s stare.

Jesse just giggled. “Nii-san, you’re getting all flustered for me again.” He leaned in deeper, until their noses brushed. “Hey nii-san... Have you ever... kissed anyone before?”

There was a loud crashing noise from upstairs, and Jesse stood up straight, snatching Hanzo’s phone from his hand with a victorious fist pump.

“Shimada-kun! It’s nice to meet you! I’m Jesse.”

“Give me back my phone,” Hanzo said angrily.

To his intense surprise, Jesse did, shrugging. “He hung up. Do you mind if I ask you some more questions about Shimada-kun? What kind of a boy is he?”

“What... kind of a boy? He’s quite cute in appearance, I suppose.”

There was another crashing noise, but when Hanzo checked his phone, there was nothing indicating a call. More than likely Genji was still upset about the near-kiss incident, Hanzo supposed.

“And?” Jesse pressed, grinning again.

* * *

Genji forcibly unclenched his fists, ignoring the sore half-moons that his fingernails had dug into his palm. _Stupid_ , he thought. _Stupid idiot Hanzo who had no idea about anything_.

“He’s quite cute in appearance, I suppose.” Stupid idiot brother who didn’t understand the first thing about Genji.

“And?” The American went on, sounding smug. Genji should have never accepted the call.

“At first glance he’s quiet and expressionless. When you talk to him, he’s actually very charming.”

Charming. What kind of bullshit compliment was that? Genji was clever, he was smart–he’d been the top student in his year, when he’d bothered with going to school. He was witty. He was more than just cute and charming.

“Oh, I see.”

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Big, stupid idiot brother, being outsmarted by a schoolboy.

“Nothing, sorry. You just clearly care about Shimada-kun a lot. What else is there about Shimada-kun?”

“He’s a tremendously gifted artist.”

“Oh? What kind of art?”

“He’s excellent at lewd art.” Hanzo said it so casually. Genji flung his pillow across the room again, huffing.

“Lewd art?” The American sounded surprised for once.

“Yes. Tremendously wonderful lewd art!”

“Is Shimada-kun... a pervert?”

“Erotic!”

Genji nearly screamed again, pounding his fist against his mattress. Stupid, stupid, stupid big brother.

“Oh!”

“He’s still in school but the lewd costumes...”

“Are worn?” The American sounded legitimately shocked, voice pitched an octave below the hyper-cutesy voice he’d been using.

“No, are drawn!”

“Oh, good, for a minute I thought Shimada-kun and nii-san might be in some kind of weird relationship.”

“Stop with the misunderstandings. Just because we live together on our own does not mean we have a romantic relationship.”

 _Idiot brother_. Genji blushes, face burning as he buries it into his blanket. Maybe he was the idiot here, thinking his own brother might ever like him as anything beyond someone he needed to take care of.

“Just one last question. What kind of person do you want your brother to end up as?” The American seemed insufferably smug. Genji could just imagine a giant, shit-eating grin all over some generic foreigner’s face as his brother tried to come up with an answer.

“What do you mean?”

“Are you serious about making him go to school? I mean, I feel like you’re protecting your little brother from me.”

“You could say that I’m not, actually.” Hanzo sounded almost as smug, now. Genji can imagine him with that same upturned expression he’d seen on their father dozens of times.

“What do you mean?”

“I just want Genji to come out of his room.”

“If he stays home, he’ll never have any friends.” Idiot American.

“He does have friends, or rather, people who think dearly of him.” Hanzo sounded so fond. “Isn’t that amazing?”

“Hm.”

“Even if Genji never goes to school, or even if he doesn’t leave his room, my brother is my pride and joy. I’m proud of him.”

Proud of him?

Stupid, stupid idiot big brother.

Genji hung up his phone.

* * *

“Genji?” Hanzo knocked softly on the door, dinner tray balanced on one arm. “I heard a strange noise earlier. Are you alright?”

There was no answer. Hanzo was foolish to hope that there would have been one, he knew, but he’d hoped anyway.

“I made dinner for you. Chicken curry. I’ll just leave it here.” He set the tray down by the door and headed back downstairs with a sigh.

* * *

“ _Yer brother really does care about you,_ Shimada-kun,” McCree said, accent somehow thicker when he spoke English than when he spoke Japanese. “ _He loves ya a lot_.”

Genji just nodded, staring at the shelf of Sentaiman figures in the corner, and pressed End Call.

“Stupid brother,” he mumbled to himself, tugging his blankets over his head. “Stupid. Stupid.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @ people who saw me writing this in the dining hall: i’m so sorry

**Author's Note:**

> there's probably not gonna be more of this. 
> 
> if there is, I'll just add a chapter here.


End file.
